Gyroscopes are typically calibrated at the factory upon completion of manufacture. However, recalibration is often required at later times. Maintaining gyroscope calibration is done using expensive instruments, by building expensive and massive gimbals into inertial systems to allow rotation, or by removing the gyroscope sensor and returning it to a factory or test facility for recalibration. There are numerous costs and/or down time associated with conventional recalibration. In particular, accurate bias and scale factor at mission time are generally realized either by using more accurate gyroscope sensors or by rotating the sensors. More accurate gyroscopes are generally more expensive and much larger and consume more power. Rotating the gyroscope sensor requires either costly gimbals which increase the system size, or removal of the sensor or inertial measurement unit such that it can be recalibrated on a suitable test station.